In Flanders Fields
by Canadiancloneluver
Summary: In Flanders fields the poppies blow. Chapter 15: Everyone. Full poem. Not a death fic! Just a fifteen chapter fic for rememberance day. Rated T for Romano's mouth, and some nations pervyness, mainly France.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So, this a Remembrance Day fic, there'll be fifteen chapter, one for each line/stanza things of Flanders field. Each chapter will focus on one or more nations. I think I'm going to cry once I'm done writing this. Oh, and it mostly is on nations affected in World War 2.**

Canada could feel the tall presence of another nation as he silently looked over the memorial site.

"My people are still grateful, for what your people did. As am I." Netherlands came to stand beside him. These graves all marked the deaths of Canadians who had helped to free the land.

Canada nodded slightly. "It…it wasn't pretty was it?"

Netherlands eyes were as soft as his voice when he surveyed the crosses. "No, it wasn't." He still, after all these years, felt he hadn't properly said thanks for what the young country had done for his people. For him.

"Netherlands." Canada spoke in a lower tone than his usual quiet voice. "Why? Why can't we learn from our mistakes?"

Netherlands stayed silent and Canada continued. "Why can't we see what happened and learn? People are still fighting. New wars start and old ones are forgotten."

Netherlands turned to Canada, a little surprised at the smaller nation's question. "People will always fight, that's just the way it is. But…it doesn't mean they don't remember. People do remember what happened." He swept a hand out toward the white crosses. "My people remember, and I'm sure yours do too. I remember." The last part was whispered and Canada looked over at the taller nation, who'd turned back to the crosses.

"Netherlands?"

"It's just Holland." The Dutch nation closed his eyes. "I still remember that day, those weeks and months afterwards. Thank you."

Canada nodded. "No worries."

*FLASHBACK*

Canada held his gun out in front of him, concerned. He was looking for Netherlands. He couldn't see his fellow nation leaving the fighting, not right now.

The North American nation made a short sprint to the command post, Netherlands boss was already there.

"Canada." Netherlands boss nodded curtly.

Canada nodded and searched the room. His eyes fell on a man hunched over some maps and battle plans. Netherlands.

His uniform was bloodied and he looked tired, hurt, but he didn't look ready to let give up. Nowhere close. His jaw was tightened in concentration and his usually spiked up hair was pushed away from his face, enough for him to see what he was doing.

Canada felt his muscles tightened and made a vow to himself. He was going to help Netherlands take back his land. To see the nation's cuts and bruises heal, to watch him get back all of his pride. He was going to help with all of that.

He was going to make sure he, and his people did they're part.

*END FLASHBACK*

To voices spoke quietly, floating over the field of crosses. "In Flanders fields the poppies blow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Alright! Two down! Thirteen more to go!**

Germany felt Italy reach for his hand, gripping it tightly, and saw the tears threatening to spill.

Germany could relate but he knew he had to be strong for Veneziano. He needed it, this happened once every year.

But the pain that had come with the scars he had now were still fresh in his mind.

"D-Doitsu?" Italy sniffed and looked up at the Germanic nation.

"Yes Italy?" Germany turned to face his friends as they walked. He needed to get Italy somewhere quiet, away from everybody else.

"I…I-I'm so s-sorry." Italy gulped in air and Germany sat him down under a tree and the beginning of the forest they'd been walking too. "F-For l-leaving Y-You h-hate me don't you?"

Germany sat down beside the emotional nation and let him cry into his shoulder. "Italy, we go over this every year. I don't hate you."

"Th-Thank you Germany." Italy hugged the stoic nation and Germany awkwardly hugged him back.

It had been years since that time. But Germany had never been mad at Italy. He'd known it was for the best. He'd never been mad, he couldn`t be mad at Veneziano. He'd known what was coming.

He knew Hitler had seen it too; he'd just refused to acknowledge it. He'd put Germany and his people through so much, too much. Germany knew it wasn't right for Italy and his brother to have to go through that, that was why he'd let Italy go. It wasn't right.

Germany just wished he'd been able to do the same as Italy, to get his people away from the suffering. They'd been through too much.

Wished he hadn't been so greedy and so revenge driven to do the things he had.

"G-Germany?" Italy looked up at him. "Ve~? Are you okay?"

Germany nodded slowly. "Ja. I'm fine Italy. Just…remembering."

Italy buried his face into Germany's shirt again. "Me too."

*FLASHBACK*

Germany ignored the pain of his injuries as Italy hugged him hard. "D-Doitsu…P-please d-don't be m-mad. B-But I h-have too." He stuttered, unsure of what to say.

Germany ran a hand through Italy's hair to comfort him. "I know, Italy, I know."

Italy looked up at him with a guilty expression. "You do?"

Germany nodded. "Ja. No go. I'll see you when all this is over alright?"

"Pinky promise?"

Germany nodded reassuringly and held up his pinky to Italy's, interlocking them. "I promise."

Italy smiled sadly. "Thank you Germany."

Germany nodded slowly, not sure of what to do and carefully pried Italy off of him. "You need to go now."

"But Ger-" Italy began and Germany cut him off.

"Go. Please Italy, just go."

Italy turned and took a few steps forward, looking back and waving farewell with tears running down his cheeks before disappearing.

Part of him wanted Italy to turn around and run back.

But the rest of Germany knew this was for the best.

*END FLASHBACK*

Quietly Germany spoke and Italy joined him halfway through. "Between the crosses row on row."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay, so now the southern half of Italy gets his turn. Now you know why this is rated T. Romano's mouth. Enjoy! Oh, and I could really use some reviews so I know what you guys think of this. Please? And yes, I had to add the dammit at the end!**

Romano stood at the edge of the beach, watching the waves. This day came once a year and each and every year, Romano wasn't completely sure about what his feeling.

Anger? Sympathy? Sadness? Guilt?

Anger? Well, yes. Anger at the potato bastard for dragging him and his fratello into war. Anger at the tomato bastard for not helping. Spain hadn't been there when Romano needed him most.

Sympathy? Amazingly, yes. Sympathy for the potato bastard. As weird as it was, Romano felt sympathy for Germany. Unlike him and Veneziano, Germany hadn't been able to switch sides, to get away. He'd been stuck till the end.

Sadness? Definitely, too many people had died. That war had resulted in so much death, too much death.

Guilt? That one was Veneziano's fault. He talked so much about how he felt bad for leaving Germany, for abandoning him, that Romano felt bad for the potato bastard. It was a feeling he tried to push away as soon as he felt it.

So he stood on the beach, knowing his fratello was out with Germany and wouldn't be back till sometime that night. Today was a day Romano could be alone and remember.

The battles Romano had actually fought in, rather than surrender or run away from, he remembered all too clearly. He wished he could forget them, but that would never happen. He was a nation. He'd survived Italy's unification, and now he'd remember all those things forever.

Sometimes he wished he could forget those days.

And then days like today came, a day to remember it all.

And Romano wasn't sure about how he felt about it. They were mixed feelings for certain.

He could remember how it all started, his brother bounding in into the house, declaring that Germany had attacked Poland and was planning on attacking France soon too.

What Veneziano had said next, made Romano about ready to throttle him.

*FLASHBACK*

"Romano! Ve~! Fratello!" Veneziano burst into the house; startling Romano from the newspaper he'd just started reading.

"What, dammit?" Romano grunted and glared at his younger brother.

"Germany declared war! He attacked Poland." Northern Italy was almost bouncing from pent-up energy.

"The spud-fucker?" Romano raised an eyebrow, wondering what Veneziano liked so much about the stern, stoic German.

Veneziano nodded vigorously, seemingly not noticing his brothers' way of addressing his friend. "He's planning on attacking France-Nii-chan!"

"Good for the potato bastard." Romano turned back to the paper, as long as-

"We're going to help him in the war!"

Romano's eyes narrowed and his face flushed his signature tomato red. "We're what dammit?"

"Joining Germany!" Veneziano began to chatter on about what Germany had told him about preparations for war as Romano turned even more red than was thought humanly possible. Spain would've swooned.

Did his fratello not realize just what they'd be getting into? How serious war was? And to join the potato bastard? Romano seethed. Dammit! How could Veneziano let this happen?

He stormed out, trying to resist the urge to lash out at his brother. Veneziano trailed along behind, apologizing, crying that he was sorry.

Romano was right when he thought this would be serious, he just didn't know how right.

*END FLASHBACK*

Romano closed his eyes; letting the lapping tide calm him slightly, soothing the boiling feelings. "That mark our place." He whispered. "Dammit."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Alright, fourth chapter. Anyways, this one is Estonia, Latvia and Ukraine. I'm sorry if they're out of character, I've never written them before. Also, I feel I should let everyone know, I still love reviews and I've got a big surprise for you guys at the last chapter! Enjoy!**

Estonia had an arm around Latvia, humming softly. Ukraine had promised to join them for the day, just as she always did and he wanted to have something on the table for when she got there.

But he couldn't leave Latvia like this.

Latvia looked down at his hands, shaking. "I...I'm sorry..."

Estonia shook his head. "It's alright. I just wish you'd woken me up earlier."

Estonia had woken up to Latvia shaking and sweating from a nightmare, one of which he got often. Even so he refused to wake the other Baltic nation up.

Latvia nodded, quietly speaking. "Ukraine's going to be here soon and-"

He was cut off by a car engine turning off outside and a faint bouncing coming from outside the house.

"I'd say she's already here." Estonia commented dryly, that bouncing was a very familiar sound. "I'll head downstairs, you get dressed alright?"

Latvia nodded. "Alright."

Estonia pulled a shirt on and a pair of jeans, he could put better clothes on later, and slipped downstairs.

Ukraine was gently closing the doors behind her when Estonia met her in the front hallway.

"Estonia!" She pulled him into a hug and Estonia found his face smushed into her massive chest, recently appropriated glasses knocked askew.

"Good morning Ukraine." Estonia smiled as he pulled away for air.

Ukraine nodded and reached over to take Estonia's glasses. He stood still, unable to see clearly as Ukraine cleaned them on the bottom of her already stretched blouse. "Oh, Estonia, how can you see through these things?" She tutted in concern.

Estonia laughed. "I'm fine Ukraine. Would you mind going and checking on Latvia?"

Ukraine nodded and went upstairs, chest bouncing with her steps.

Estonia turned sober and walked toward the kitchen. Ukraine helped keep their spirits up on days like these, days that were so important in their lives. He knew she tried her hardest to stay upbeat, but she was emotional, and she did cry, but she did her best. Especially considering last year. Estonia had never known that little shaking, stuttering, stumbling Latvia could be so strong.

It had surprised everyone, including Latvia himself.

When Estonia gently asked him about it later, Latvia had said he didn't want to talk about what had happened. At all.

Estonia was jerked out of his thoughts as his hand touched the now warm skillet. It was just hot enough to burn and he pulled his hand back quickly.

Estonia let out a swear in his native tongue and turned on the cold water tap, shoving his hand underneath the flow of water. He really needed to pay attention to what he was doing.

*MAGICAL TIME LEAP ^^*

Latvia stood quietly in between Estonia and Ukraine; it made him feel a lot safer. He laid the flowers down on the grave, this year it was one of his own people, and carefully brushed the dirt off the plaque.

They switched every year. Last year they'd stood in front of one of Estonia's people's graves, the year before that, Ukraine's. And before that had been Latvia's.

Latvia noticed Estonia looking around cautiously and a shudder unconsciously ran through his spine. Ukraine wrapped an arm around him to comfort him. He could still remember what had happened, very clearly.

Today was the day that marked the remembrance of the first days of Nazis occupation and everything after that. The first few days when the Germans had swept in and they thought there was hope. Only to find these hopes dashed when they found the Nazis occupation was as bad as Soviet occupation, if not worse.

So they'd fought back, and many of their people had died in the resistance. People who'd never gotten to see their country's free.

And last year was a reminder of what had happened once Russia got them back, before they'd become free nations.

*FLASHBACK*

They were just leaving the cemetery, Estonia's eyes watering slightly when Latvia felt it. A weird feeling that someone was watching. He looked behind him to find no one there, and tried to shrug it off.

Ukraine gently prodded him in the back and Latvia looked up, just able to see her over Estonia's head.

She'd been crying earlier but now it seemed that, as if, in seeing Latvia's nervousness, her tears had dried. "You alright?" She mouthed.

Latvia nodded slowly and forced a smile.

Estonia sucked in a breath and stood up perfectly straight. "What was that?"

Latvia felt it, Estonia heard it, but Ukraine was the first to see it.

"H-Hello?" Ukraine's eyes widened.

A young man stepped out from behind a couple of trees, brandishing a dagger and pipe. "Ah, Ukraine, Estonia and Latvia." He smirked. "I've come to take you back to your rightful place, within Soviet Russia."

All three of them shared a look. Who was this man and who did he know who they were?

Estonia swallowed. "You can't do that, whoever you are."

The man paused, contemplating. "And who's to say I can't? I'm sure Master Russia would be very pleased." He stepped forward, walking till he was right in front of the three nations, smirking.

Latvia gulped and stood up straight. "We're not Russia's anymore."

The man turned to the small nation. "Da, I know that."

Latvia stepped forward. "This means we're free nations, no longer part of the Soviet Union. Soviet Russia is gone."

The man put a hand on Latvia's head, just as Russia used to do, pushing down. Latvia immediately shoved him off and away. He was fed up with this. Today was a day to celebrate being free. Not end up having to relive the horrors they'd gone through during the Soviet Union.

What ensued made Latvia even more sure of his freedom and the need for it to stay that way. For him to apperciate what his people had done to get him there.

*END FLASHBACK*

It was Latvia who started, first Ukraine, then Estonia joining in. "And in the sky the larks."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**And now, onto Lithuania and Poland. Gosh, Poland is so much fun to write with that valley girl accent of his! I think you guys'll enjoy this one. I have...ten more chapters! Five today...and five on Friday (Remembrance Day) and that'll be it! Enjoy! Oh, and if anything's not historically accurate, please tell me so I can fix it! Other than purposely made-up things, those aren't meant to be accurate.**

"Leit! Come on Leit! Up! Answer the door!"

Lithuania groaned and rolled over in his bed. It was maybe 7 O'clock and Poland was already determined to wake him up.

"Like, come on Leit! It's like, totally freezing out here!" Poland pounded on the front door, waiting for his friend to get up and answer it so he could finally go inside.

Lithuania finally forced himself up and pulled a shirt on over his boxers. "I'm coming!"

"Well, like, hurry up!" Poland stamped his feet on the steps, arms crossed over his chest. There was already snow on the ground and it was cold.

Lithuania unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Poland to shove past him to get inside. He ignored the blast of cold air and shut the door behind Poland. Yawning, Lithuania ran a hand through his messy grey-brown hair. "Don't you have a key?"

"Well, ya, but I totally left it here last time." Poland explained, rolling his eyes. "Otherwise I, like, definitely would've walked right in."

Lithuania sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You left the keys, to my house, at my house?"

"That's totally what I just told you Leit." Poland's voice was muffled as he hung up his coat. "Geez, pay attention."

"You eaten breakfast yet?" Lithuania walked towards the kitchen, Poland trailing along behind him.

"Nope." Poland sat down at the island, grinning. "You think-"

"I'll make breakfast." Lithuania wasn't sure why he even bothered to ask anymore. They went through this so often it was routine.

"You know." Poland sipped the hot chocolate Lithuania had made. "It's November 11."

Lithuania nodded. "I know."

He knew that Estonia, Latvia and Ukraine were together. He just hoped that after what had happened last year, everything would go well.

"September 28."

Lithuania looked up, Poland was stirring his hot chocolate intently, apparently very interested by it, but his voice had lost its valley girl accent completely. He was being totally and utterly serious.

"I surrendered on September 28. Seven years later, on this day, I was free again." His eye closed. "My home was bombed, set fire to and used before then."

"I know." There wasn't much else Lithuania could say, he knew what Poland was feeling.

"I still have dreams about that, you know." Poland looked up, his eyes pained. "I was in Warsaw during the rebellion. My people were so brave. They did so much for me, died for me. They have no idea how the faith they put in me gave my hope."

Lithuania traced a design on the counter unconsciously. The Polish flag, simple, but that's what he did traced it out on the counter. "Our citizens have no idea what they do for us."

"No." Poland smiled slightly. "They don't."

*FLASHBACK*

Poland saw the shot hit a young woman in the chest. She looked to be maybe 16 and he felt compassion for her overwhelm him. She was one of his citizens. He ducked into doorways and behind debris till he got to her, feeling the need to say something to her.

Once he as there, it was clear there was nothing he could do but stay with her till she died. She'd taken a shot full on to the chest. It was killing her slowly.

He leaned over, carefully brushing blonde hair away from her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open and Poland tried to smile reassuringly.

She looked up at him, confused. "Who are you?"

Poland debated telling her his human name, then said quietly. "Your country. I'm Poland."

Her brow furrowed. "Really?"

He nodded. "Ya."

A smile broke out on her face and she clasped his hand with hers. "You'll be free, I promise, we'll all be free." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Even if we don't win now, we'll win eventually. Don't give up on your people."

Poland smiled slightly and kissed both of her cheeks. "I know. I won't ever give up, on anyone, I can promise you that." He paused. "What's your name?"

"Annabelle." She gave his hand on last squeeze before it went limp.

*END FLASHBACK*

Poland found himself standing ankle deep in snow in his back yard, he barely remembered Lithuania driving him there.

In front of him stood a granite marker, tucked into the corner of the backyard. Beside him stood Lithuania, who had now donned actually clothing.

The marker was simple. A cross engraved on it and the name Annabelle underneath. Several other names had joined hers now, front and back.

Poland carefully swept the snow off of it. "Thank you Annabelle.

Two voices spoke out in the wintry silence. "Still bravely singing, fly."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**So, England and France! Woho! This was pretty funny to write and a little sad too. Anyways, I love reviews so please read and make my day by pressing the button and reviewing when you're done! Oh, and I was told my breaking of lines didn't make sense. The reason I broke it the way I did was for two reasons. One, there were certain people I just HAD to get in here and two, each line that's broken up is supposed to mash with th theme of the chapter, that will be better explained in the end. ONWARD!**

England watched the sunrise out his front window, sipping on his tea. He smiled and watched his citizens start getting out and about, many of them getting ready for the celebrations today.

"Oh Angleterre~." England's shirt was suddenly pulled up by the Frenchman who had snuck up behind him.

France tried nuzzling him and England pulled away. "Stop it bloody Frog."

France only grinned. "You know what today is? The day you realized you'd been working with me for seven years."

"Only because I had too." England scowled, eyebrows knitting together.

France laughed. "Oh Angleterre, one day you will admit it was something more."

England got ready to smack the perverted nation, then reminded himself that gentleman does no such thing. Curse him and his gentlemanly nature, even around the Frog.

"Come." France pulled at England's wrist. "There's somewhere you should go."

England sighed but let himself get pulled out of the living room anyways. France pulled him halfway to the door before stopping. "First we should do something about those drab clothes." He muttered.

"What's wrong with my clothes!"

*MAGICAL TIME LEAP*

England stood in front of the memorial to Winston Churchill. He didn't really notice that France was still standing beside him, and, for once, not trying to undress him. He was too immersed in his memories of the man. He'd first met him before World War two. He'd given Churchill his human name that time.

France put a hand on England's shoulder. "He knew what he was talking about, didn't he?"

England nodded slowly. He'd lost a good friend in that man.

*FLASHBACK*

England sat across from Churchill in the small café, sipping tea, with his bag that contained a gas mask and some other essentials in it. Truly, if they were gassed, he wouldn't need it, but to not have it would set off quite a bit of suspicion. His identity had to remain secret, thpugh if they were shelled he would die and come back to life only hours or days later.

Churchill had asked if they could meet somewhere far from the government buildings and the listening ears and England had agreed so here they sat, England waiting for his friend to speak.

He raised an eyebrow at the man across from him. "You wanted to talk?"

Churchill nodded and leaned forward slightly, speaking in a low tone.

"I fear...this war may lead to something worse." He confessed. "Something we can't stop, only protect ourselves from.

England's eyes narrowed, Churchill tended to be right about these things. "What is it?"

Churchill sucked in a breath. "The Soviet Union. I fear it's going to become stronger than it was. I think Russia's going to be at an advantage after this."

England nodded. He knew what Russia was going for, what he was trying to get. He was getting what he wanted too.

"We're going to be cut off from Eastern Europe, if the Soviet Union gets its way."

England nodded again and Churchill reached over to grip his shoulder.

"Promise me our nation will be the careful one." Churchill looked England straight in the eye, he'd found out England's true identity long ago.

England closed his eyes and nodded. "I wouldn't be anything less."

And he couldn't afford to be careless, he didn't want to. Not with the noises of the battlefield, the guns noises, still ringing in his ears.

*END FLASHBACK*

"He was a good man. Knew what he was saying." England smiled softly.

Two voices resounded in the empty room, one English, one French.

"Scarce heard amid the guns below.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Alright, Russia's turn! This one was cute and...odd at the same time. Oh well, next is Hungary and Austria, then America and then I'm done for tonight! Is it just me or did Russia come out really...nice...in this chapter?**

A bottle of vodka at his side, only one swig taken out of it, Russia continued to walk. This was his first bottle for tonight; the alcohol had no effect on him right now. He walked along the out skirting streets of Moscow, watching the hustle and bustle that was going on right now.

He knew what today was, he just didn't care to reminisce about it. Japan was still wary of him because of the Russo-Japanese war. He'd fought with Germany at Stalingrad. His beloved Soviet Union had rebelled and fallen apart.

Those things other people remembered, he did not try to. He did not like reminiscing about much of that, it made him depressed.

He didn't like that feeling.

So he walked the streets of Moscow, looking for something to distract him. The vodka could only go so far.

What he didn't mind remembering were the days before the Soviet Union had fallen apart. Waking up every day to find polite Lithuania, smart Estonia and shaking little Latvia. To be able to see his emotional sister, Ukraine, more often.

And then there was Belarus. The large Russian visible shuddered. That sister of his...she was insane. Absolutely insane. Some people thought Russia was insane, creepy, he heard the rumours.

And then they met Belarus.

They changed their minds on who was creepiest in his family pretty quick like.

Russia took a swig from the vodka bottle, letting the alcohol burn his throat. He needed to get off any train of thought that involved Belarus.

Uggh. No, don't think about her.

He found himself standing at the boards of an outdoor hockey rink, watching youngsters skate. He could almost see one of his more happy memories playing out there on the ice. The day he'd taught Latvia to skate.

*FLASHBACK*

Russia has been in such a good mood that day, he'd become bent on teaching Latvia how to skate.

He was part of the Soviet Union; he had to learn how to skate.

Latvia had shakily stepped onto the ice and had proceeded to haul on his butt. Russia easily picked him up, brushed him off and took each of Latvia's hands in his.

"I will skate backwards and hold you up. Focus on moving forwards, da?"

Latvia nodded quickly and looked down at his skates, concentrating on moving inches at a time.

They were out there for hours, Latvia soon got the hang of it and Russia stood back to watch. He felt proud as he watched the small nation skate. This was the Soviet Union, these were the country's Russia had become proud to say were part of his Union.

Somehow Russia ignored the bad things that went on inside the Union, instead focusing on his pride and happiness.

And then they were gone. They day they left it felt like just the day before that he'd been teaching Latvia how to skate.

Had he not provided for them?

But Russia knew he intimidated them, that when his anger took over, he lashed out. Did things that upset both the country's surrounding him and himself. But he wasn't sure how to say sorry for it. He wasn't even sure how these things happened.

He wished he'd done better for them all.

*END FLASHBACK*

Russia sighed. He'd been through enough wars, seen enough of his people die. Seen the people of the one's who'd been family to him, die.

Seen everything he'd ever wanted and hoped for break apart forever.

He took a strong swig from the bottle, feeling the need for the vodka's effect on his throat. "We are the dead, short days ago we lived."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Okay, I know I said these would focus on world war two and what happened afterwards but...I couldn't help it! This one just shot right out and demanded to be written! So, ya, know that you know, enjoy and review! This is not meant to have any pairings by the way, though it kinda sounds that way later on...**

Hungary stood in the doorway, frying pan down by her side. The piece of music floating out of the Austria's piano was ad but beautiful.

His fingers floated over the keys, his eyes closed. He looked a little sad, down-cast, but at peace. It was handsome look on his face.

When he opened his eyes to look down at the keys, Hungary could see his eyes were soft. It was unusual for his face to show so much emotion, even while playing when he showed his emotion the most.

Slowly Hungary backed out of the doorway, wondering why Austria seemed so...emotional today.

Then she saw the calendar in the kitchen.

November 11.

How could she have forgotten that date? The day Austria stopped having to live with Germany. Thank goodness for that. She and Italy had been very excited about that fact...the rest...not so much.

She still couldn't believe Austria had just agreed to go live with Germany, no fighting back, no conditions. She and Italy had been the only ones to fight it all the way.

There was one main reason for their fighting it. Both felt they were going to lose their friends. Hungary would lose Austria to Germany and Italy would lose Germany to Austria. Together the four were friends in a way, but it was split up in different sects of friends within the larger group. It was like that in most country's groups of friends.

Turned out, the way they fought about things, that could never happen.

They fought like husband and wife.

Hungary wasn't sure whether to throw up or fangirl at that thought. Maybe both.

"Hungary?"

She hadn't even noticed Austria as he stepped into the kitchen, now she whirled around to face him. "Mr. Austria!"

"I'm going for a walk later." He stood in that straight, chin up way he did. "You may join me if you like."

Hungary nodded and turned back to the breakfast. "I would enjoy that."

Austria smiled at her back. "I'd hoped you'd say that." He left the room as quickly as he had come.

*MAGICAL TIME LEAP. I love these things*

Austria let his hands drift over the piano, doing whatever they wanted. He was waiting for Hungary to finish the dishes so they could leave.

He soon found himself playing Taps. Appropriate for the day no doubt. While the other songs he'd played so far had lyrics with meaning or songs that had history behind them, this short song touched him just as much. It was the song for lights out in the military. Today it meant something more.

It meant a moment of silence. A moment of silence for those who had gone to sleep, whose lights were out forever.

Silence wasn't something found often in Austria's home. There was always the sound of the piano, or the clanking of pots and pans. Or that leaky faucet he kept putting off fixing.

"Mr. Austria?"

Austria looked up, his hands still wandering the keys of the piano. Hungary was standing in the doorway, smiling gently. "Are you ready?"

Austria nodded and grabbed his coat, pulling it on as they stepped outside.

There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, just as Austria had suspected, thus the reason for grabbing his coat.

He led her away from the fenced yard and out to a large field. This field was a place that held memories for him. Memories of battle and of long past friendships.

It was the place Switzerland had first found him, lying face down on the ground.

*FLASHBACK*

Austria let out a thin groan as he was rolled onto his back. Couldn't people just leave him alone? For a nation made for fighting, he didn't do a very good job.

"Are you alright?" Piercing green eyes stared straight into his and Austria struggled to focus on the rest of whoever it was without his glasses.

"I asked you a question." His glasses were settled on his nose and Austria now clearly saw the young Swiss boy who had been speaking. "Answer me or I will leave you here."

Austria coughed and gasped out. "What does it look like?"

The boys scowl lessened a bit. "Who are you?"

"Austria." He could feel the presence of this young boy as a fellow nation.

"Switzerland." Switzerland pursed his lips. "I can't believe I'm doing this." In was smooth motion, the blond boy heaved Austria onto his back.

Austria let out a yelp in pain but soon found himself feeling drowsy, his head resting on the back of the other boy, one eye closed as his rescuer carried him back home. It became a normal occurrence after that chance meeting. Austria would go into battle, and lose. And then Switzerland would haul his butt back home and nurse him back to help.

They were friends in a way, and then one day everything changed.

*END FLASHBACK*

Austria stood out in field, in the same spot Switzerland had first found him, Hungary coming to stand beside him.

She'd recognized this place immediately; she knew Austria's history well. But she hadn't said anything; she knew it was important to Austria.

He checked is watch and closed his eyes. 11 O'clock. Memories surrounded him, just as he knew they would.

Hungary watched the brunette aristocrat for a moment, then let her own memories surface. Her first meeting with Prussia, and her first meeting with Lithuania when Prussia had attacked him, the Baltic nation had had a rebellious streak back then. Kicking Prussia's ass when he seized Austria's vital regions.

While Hungary's memories focused on Prussia, Lithuania and Austria the most, Austria's focused on a young blonde man he wished he'd stayed in touch with more than a curt greeting at World meetings.

He waited and, once he opened his eyes, realized he'd been silent for over five minutes.

When Hungary strained her ears she could hear him.

"Felt dawn, saw sunset glow." He paused and added even quieter. "Together."

Hungary finished for him. "Loved and were loved." It didn't matter by who, even the aristocratic nation had been loved, as family, as a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Alright, Japan's turn! Then America (I've been excited for his, don't know why though) and then...meh, I'll go check in a minute. Anyways, on with the show! Oh, and reviews are my food! Don't leave me hungry!**

Japan sat with his eyes closed, arms folded and clothes smoothed. The sun was just beginning to rise and he knew his people would be out and about soon. He knew that in several country's, America, Canada and England included, were having a day of remembrance.

His remembrance day came on August 15, but that didn't mean he couldn't remember today. Today, even America's solemn side came out, Japan had seen it. It was different for the young, exuberant nation.

For some reason, Japan felt that today he should take the time to pause as many other nations did. It was just an instinctive feeling. He had never felt that way before.

The suns soft rays warmed his shoulders and Japan's large brown eyes opened. Today for most nations was a not just a day of remembrance for their own people, but for other people who had lost their lives too. Though they focused on their own people, he knew that within, they felt sorrow for other nation's citizens too.

Those months and years after World War two had been a hard time for everyone. No one was exempt. Japan had gone through pain, especially after Hiroshima. That had caused so much pain among his people.

So he sat facing Mt. Fuji, pictures flashing through his mind. Pictures of battles and his allies, Germany bloodied, Italy crying.

But there were also pictures of the people who had been his enemy's during those years. France, down-trodden after Germany had taken him prisoner. Britain, bloody but triumphant over Germany. America, determined as he shot at Japan.

They were memories he didn't want to relieve.

The memories of Hiroshima after the atomic bomb were one of the worst sets he had. Those hours afterwards, he'd seen the carnage, but when it had dropped, Japan had been unconscious within seconds.

*FLASHBACK*

Japan felt pain wrack his body as he struggled just to get his eyes open. What had happened, why was he in so much pain? He couldn't remember anything of that day.

When his eyes finally opened, he found his boss watching a television screen in a very white sterile room. On it was chaos. Dead bodies, debris, injured people dying in their own blood, others trying to help them but to no avail.

Even as damaged as it was, Japan realized that, that city that wasn't there any longer, that was his city. That was Hiroshima. Those dead and dying people were his citizens. That carnage was part of him, of his home.

That was why he was in so much pain, why he could barely stand to open his eyes. Why he could not move if he had wanted to, truly he didn't want to.

His boss spoke without turning around. "Close your eyes and rest, there is nothing you can do for now."

Japan felt tears sting his eyes, and struggled to keep them from getting out. "Wha-What h-happened?"

His boss still did not turn around. "America dropped an atomic bomb."

It all made sense now. Japan felt his eyes slowly drifting closed. This needed to end; he could watch his people die like this anymore. Could stand the pain that came with it anymore.

His eyes closed and Japan fell into blessed darkness. For the time being, it was his only escape.

*END FLASHBACK*

His scars told the story of that day, of what had happened. His scars that showed what had happened to him, to his people, to his home.

He was glad it was over. Hopeful that no one would ever have to go through the things he had. Hopeful they would not have to go through any of that again. None of the country's wanted that. Not now that they knew it could be even worse than it was last time.

He mourned the loss of his people. The loss of life that had led to the end of World War Two. This loss of life never should have happened, and it would, Japan would make sure of this, never happen again. It was not worth it, none of it was worth it.

He remembered a poem that was known across Europe and North America. One line stuck out to him and, though it did not really apply to his people literally, it hit what had happened.

"And now we lie, in Flanders's field." His people lay in dead sleep now, though not in Flanders's field, but in their houme and in their country's heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Okay, I have to say, I was rather excited to do this chapter, and thank you to my two anonymous reviewers and ALLT. I love you! You three have been the only ones to review this lately! Anyways, I'm glad those who have reviewed liked it! I'd love to hear opinions from the rest of you, even if there bad ones. I'm begging now aren't I? *shrugs* I'll stop. Sorry if Obama is out of personality, I'm not American so I don't know him very well...**

America slowly did up the button on his marines' uniform and looked at himself in the mirror. Texas sat on his nose, his uniform was fresh and pressed, his hair was neater than it usually was, but still a little messy and he looked handsome.

There was absolutely no denying it; he was extremely handsome right now.

"America." There was a heavy knocking on the door. "Are you ready yet? We have to go."

America opened the door to find his boss standing in front of the door. America was never really early so Obama took it upon himself to come early so America would be on time for wherever he was going. He was like England in that way.

"Yep, I'm ready!" America fist pumped. "To the car!"

It was a wonder his bosses could put up with him for as long as they had to.

*MAGICAL TIME LEAP. AGAIN.*

America stood beside Obama, holding a reef of flowers. The graves were right in front of him, and he was about to put the reef on one of them, just as he did every year. And amazingly, it still made feelings brew in the pit of his stomach. So many feelings that came with this date.

As he lay the reef down on the grave, America blinked back tears, feeling a stab in his heart, knowing that whoever this man was, he did for his country. For America himself. He easily could've fought alongside the man at one point.

That made the feelings grow, a lot.

To know that all these men had died for him was...overwhelming to say the least.

*FLASHBACK*

The bullets whizzed around America's head and around the wounded soldier, but he still did not move from the man's side. If a stray bullet hit him...meh, he'd be fine in a couple hours or so.

The man beside him had taken a bullet to his leg, rupturing the artery. He was dying slowly. And America, having been beside him when he was hit, couldn't leave him, no way. He was going to stay with this young man till the end.

The young man focused on America's face it seemed and his hand reached for America's. America grasped it in back. An unspoken conversation went between them and America squeezed gently.

The man gave a slight nod and closed his eyes. America's hand was still holding his as it went cold. He looked back to the battlefield. This man deserved to have his death known, even if it was only by one person. America would continue this fight, for each of these men that had died, till it was over, then he would try and make sure it never happened again.

*END FLASHBACK*

America stood back, watching others place reefs on the graves like he had. He was sure that soldier was there somewhere and he closed his eyes, fighting back the feelings that threatened to erupt. He had carried on that fight, and he had helped end it. He only had one wish about it that it had never happened, never happened so none of those men had been killed.

But it had happened, and the least he could do was remember, all of them, each and every one of his citizens. He would always remember them.

As the crowd dissipated and America looked over the graves for a moment before turning around, there was a parade later that he had to be there for too. "Take up our quarrel with the foe."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Well, two reasons for doing Norway and Denmark, one, I haven't done any of the Nordics yet and I love reading, writing and watching them, two, I felt like it and thought it would be fun, so there, you have my reasons, enjoy the show! I'm currently writing this after my brother's football game (his team won) so I'm just a teensy bit excited so it might be a little bit...eccentric, I'll try to stop that from happening.**

Norway stretched up, reaching for the coffee grounds on the top shelf. No catch, he was just too short to reach it. Why did Denmark have to build his house with such high shelves? He couldn't reach his coffee!

That was when the offending nation reached up behind Norway, promptly took the coffee grounds off the shelf and smirked at him. "Need some help Norge?"

Norway glared with his usual dead-pan look at Denmark, who in turn only grinned and held the coffee away.

"Denmark, give it to me."

Denmark's grin only became wider. "Why would I do that?"

Norway raised an eyebrow menacingly. "I will borrow some of Sweden's surstromming."

"You can have it!" Denmark quickly handed over the coffee to Norway with wide eyes. "Just no surstromming!"

"Thank you." Norway moved past the taller nation to make his morning coffee. He wasn't in the mood for this kind of teasing in the morning, especially if it was about his coffee and he hadn't had any yet.

"You got anything planned today Norge?" Denmark sidled up behind the Nordic nation with a sly smile.

"Yes, I do." Norway didn't bother to turn around. How many times had Denmark asked that question before? Usually, he would say no and glare, but today; today he had something to do.

"You do not!" Denmark burst out. "Since when did you have plans for today?"

"Have you looked at a calendar recently?" Norway rolled his eyes. "Try checking on some time."

Denmark pouted but left the room, presumably to check his cell phone for the date. That was, if he could actually find where he last put his cell phone.

"Is it seriously November 11? When did that happen and why would you..."There was a small pause. "Oh."

"Yes oh." Norway carried his coffee out to the living room where Denmark was staring at his cell phones tiny screen. "Now do you see what I meant when I said I have plans?"

"Can I come with?" Denmark looked pleadingly at Norway, trying to pull off puppy eyes. "Please?"

Norway sighed; Denmark had come every year since he started this tradition. "Yes, you may." Maybe he felt the reason he had to come was because he'd been the one to see Norway right after world war two? Whatever it was, he hadn't missed going with Norway yet.

*FLASHBACK*

"Norge? Norge, are you alright?" Norway opened his eyes to find Denmark leaning over him; Sweden, Finland and Iceland were standing off to the side, talking as Denmark waved them away. Sweden almost had to pull Iceland away, which Norway found touched him greatly.

"Shut up idiot." Norway glared, trying to ignore the pain of burns on his back, not all of these were burns from his home being bombed, some of them, most of them actually, were because he'd been in the city when they were bombed this time, been in the city during the fighting as the allies took his home back. He'd heal then have more injuries, heal, then get injured again; it'd been going like this for the past 11 years.

"Let's get you home." Denmark knelt down beside Norway and he gasped in pain as Denmark's hands slid under his back.

"Den." He grit out. "Stop, I can't do this."

"Norge, we can't stay here." Denmark eyes were slightly pleading. "You can't stay out here."

"I'll be fine." Norway clenched his jaw, trying to keep from yelping as Denmark slowly lifted him up. "Please, put me down."

"No. Say what you want, I'm not leaving you here." Denmark's eyes were hard but Norway could tell he wasn't as strong as he wanted to be. But he wasn't as strong as he wanted to be either.

Norway closed his eyes, fighting off the pain and Denmark spoke softly. "You rest up alright?"

Norway nodded slowly, drifting off in Denmark's arm.

*END FLASHBACK*

Norway stood in front of the graves, having found one that was a woman's grave, a woman he remembered as having died at a German's hands.

Denmark's hand slid under his shirt and Norway felt him tracing the scars he had accumulated from that period. There were more on his chest, on his arms and not all of them were from back then, some were older, others were newer, but Denmark new which were which.

Norway didn't move, didn't shrug the other nation off, only let him trace the scars, wincing slightly if he found any of the newer ones.

Denmark wrapped his arms around Norway and Norway didn't feel he had the strength to push him off. "You alright Norge?"

Norway nodded and spoke quietly. It was a line that fit many of the people of his nation that had died. The torch had been passed onto those who were here today, leaving only scars and memories behind. "To you from failing hands we throw."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Didn't see this coming did you? Oh ya, it's Prussia! His awesomness has this entire chapter to himself! ...DO NOT tell him I just said that. He does NOT need a bigger ego...and I don't want him to seize my vital regions. If he does, I'm calling in Hungary and her frying pan! *evil laugh* Anyways, click the little review button when your done if you want to make me happy! I'm not sure whether they celebrate rememberance day in Germany, but I'm going to make it that way. *shrugs***

Prussia strolled the streets of one of his old towns. Now it was Germany's town, but it had been his, he was on what had been his land at one point. Now, it wasn't what had been his, it was his, mapmakers just couldn't fit his awesomeness on the map. Which kinda sucked in a way.

Prussia snorted at that thought. Stupid mapmakers, some day he should go straighten that out with them. They couldn't just ignore his awesomeness, that was or at least should be illegal. Yes, he'd definitly have to straighten that out some day.

But for now he watched people celebrating what Birdie called rememberance day. America calledf it veterans day but Prussia decided to ignore that and stick with Birdie, he got ignored enough he deserved it.

Prussia easily slipped into a church, it was empty right now and he had the entire place to himself. He remembered coming to this church before, last time he'd been here, it had been full of his citizens. Now it was empty and a good place to think.

He slipped his metal cross over his uniform and fingered it, queitly saying a prayer for those who had died before he'd been united with his little bruder. He remembered helping one family get across the berlin wall at one point, he still wondered whether they had survived or not, many didn't, but many had never made it passed to his bruders land.

He could still remember it very clearly, it was amazing he had been there when he had, that family never would have made if he hadn't.

*FLASHBACK*

Prussia stood in the shadows of a building, watching the traffic clear from the streets for that night, gaurds were making their rounds of the wall, just like they usually did. It was anormal thing to watch but for some reason, Prussia didn't feel today was going to be very normal.

One family was still there, looking as normal as they could but there was an air of anxiousness about them that Prussia noticed very quickly. The mother and father, both probably in their thirties or forties looked nervous, the kids, a girl of around sixteen and a boy of probably eight also seemed nervous, but they weren't doing as good a ob hiding it as their parents.

The wall didn't reach the ground here, and people had tried, but usually, they were caught by gaurds and shot before they could make it under. Prussia knew that very well and hoped this wasn't what the family was going to try.

But they did, he watched as they waited till the guard was out of view and then the father quickly lead the boy to the fence and shoved him under. "Get going."

The boy complied and moved to the shadows of a buiding on the other side, he was easily smalle enough to make it under without any problems.

Prussia watched from the shadows, his heart going out to the family, not sure whether he wanted them to hurry up and get under, or for them to go back so they wouldn't get caught.

The father checked for the watch and then helped the mother get under, this took a little bit longer but luck was still on their side, the guard must have gotten busy with something. But Prussia couldn't help but wonder why the girl hadn't gone first.

Then as, the father motioned for her to go, he saw it. The girl shook her head and motioned to her belly, which had a notciable bulge.

She was pregnant, and probably couldn't make it under.

The father glared at her and motioned for her to go again but the girl again shook her head.

Prussia stepped out of the shadows and put a hand on the fathers shoulder. He jumped and turned to face him.

"Go." Prussia motioned to the fence with a hand. "I'll help her."

The fathers eyes were wide and he looked between the albion and the girl a couple of times before Prussia roughly shoved him toward the fence. "I told you, go."

Finally the man did as he told and Prussia walked over to the girl, he watched as the father made it under without too much trouble but this man didn't disappear into the shadows. He waited instead.

"Let's get you over there." Prussia put a hand on the girls back to lead her toward the fence.

She shook her head. "I can't, I can't make it under."

"Yes, you can." Prussia firm voice caught her off guard as he forcibly led her to the fence. "Get on your stomach."

She finally did as she was told and Prussia hiked the fence up as high as he could, ignoring the way it cut into his hands. "Go on." He hiked it pretty high up, he knew her father couldn't have done it.

She hesitated and, after getting caught on the fence several time, made it past. She looked over at Prussia as he let the fence go. "Thank you."

Prussia nodded. "Your welcome."

He waited till she had disappeared into the shadows before doing so himself. Within seconds off him moving away from the fence, a the guard reappeared, looking hassled and annoyed.

Prussia smirked and moved farther into town. He hoped the girl and her family would be alright, and that she'd tell that child what had happened, and make sure to ingrian some Prussian pride into the kid. Ya, definitly some Prussian pride.

*END FLASHBACK*

Prussia let the cross settle gently on his neck again and smiled. He still wondered what had happened to that family, to that kid, he hoped they were alright. Hoped they'd passed on their traditions and pride.

He smiled and turned to walk out. "The torch, be yours to hold it high."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Yes, I suppose it was weird that I've done every other Axis and Ally except China. Well, I'm doing him now! I am convinced half of this is technically wrong but...meh...oh well. You'll never guess who I'm doing next! *evil laugh* Enjoy! **

China held the plush panda to his chest as he realized where he was and what time it was.

3 O'clock in the morning in his room.

His hair was soaked with sweat and his eyes were wide, heart racing. He hadn't had a nightmare like that for...a very, very long time.

And being superstitious, China was pretty sure it happened to be a day that went along with that nightmare. He was certain it was.

Another look at the clock confirmed that much. 11/11. November 11.

Ah, he remembered that day very well. A little too well. But, that day was better than those days before. Those were, and never would stop, being depressing to think about.

China yawned and stretched. No point going to sleep now, he'd never manage to do it. Once he was up, there was no going back to sleep.

He got up, ignoring the clothes he'd set out for today, nobody was in the house. He could walk around in his boxers and undershirt if he wanted to. Sometimes he wished there were others in his house, it would be nice, to have his family there. But at times it was nice to just be able to lounge around in his underthings without having to worry about anyone else seeing him.

China ran a hand through his messed up hair and worked on making himself a very early morning snack. Trying to work the memories running through his mind out. November 11, too much he could remember that was associated with that date.

Battles, aftermath, chaos, small pockets of peace within the battles and peace afterwards. It was all there, he could remember all of it.

China sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Yes, every detail was etched in his memory. Some of them though, weren't all bad memories. He could remember the attitude of some people. The willingness to help the soldiers who were fighting, to give them a sense of family and friendship, even if it were only for a short while. China had, had some of those experiences himself. One he remembered very clearly.

*FLASHBACK*

China groaned inwardly and looked down at the ground. America had promised to meet him at a spot they'd designated, but that was over 30 km away and they weren't meeting there till tomorrow. The troops had been sent ahead so they could plan alone and they were to give out plans when they got there.

The crazy American was probably already there by now.

China sat down, leaning against a tree and closing his eyes. He'd rest for a moment and then get up and keep going.

"Excuse me."

China opened his eyes and looked up. A young girl stood above him, holding a basket. She looked down at him, concerned.

"Hello aru." China went to stand up and the girl motioned for him to sit down, sitting down beside him. "You are aru?"

"Li Shaung Rui, call me Rui. And yourself?" She cocked her head in question, long hair shading her face.

"Wang Yao aru. Call me Yao aru." China smiled gently at the young girl, wondering exactly why she had stopped to talk with him.

"What are you going here?" She smiled back and set her basket in her lap, reaching into it. "It is kind of the middle of nowhere."

China laughed and sighed. "It is, isn't it aru? I'm meeting up with an American battalion a ways away from here."

Rui nodded. "Do you have anything to eat with you?" She seemed genuinely interested and China appreciated that. She didn't look like she was fully one of his citizens though, probably mixed heritage with one of her parents being his citizens, her hair was a lighter brown and her eyes were hazel.

"Only rations aru." China made a face. "Not very tasty aru."

Rui laughed and pulled some bread from her basket. She handed it to China who furrowed his brow and looked between the bread and her once or twice. "Go ahead and eat."

She stood up to go and China gently tugged on her wrist. "Thank you aru."

She nodded and smiled again. "You're welcome."

*END FLASHBACK*

China smiled at the memory and shook his head. She was a nice girl, Rui; he hoped the best for her. She'd been an example of one of those people who cared for the living, but didn't forget the dead. She'd never said anything but China had seen the pained expression that flitted across her face when he mentioned meeting a battalion. He'd found out later that her father had been killed in battle, records had shown him that.

China smiled sadly. He needed to do what she'd done. Remember despite the pain.

"But if ye break faith with us who die aru."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Well, last chapter before the grand finale! This one is...Switzerland and Liechtenstein! Ya, I'm doing neutral countries. And your point is? Well, onto the show!**

"Big bruder?"

Switzerland jumped and whirled around to face his younger sister. If asked, he would not say that she had startled him out of his thoughts about a certain brunette aristocrat. But, that was if asked.

"Yes Liechtenstein?" Switzerland calmed himself and nodded to his sister. She smiled and Switzerland felt his heart melt, she was just such a sweet, innocent little girl...

Liechtenstein gently reached for Switzerland's hand and tugged gently. "Come outside, it just snowed, it's beautiful."

Switzerland's mouth formed to say no and give a reason for it too but instead he nodded. "Alright." He could not, no matter how much he wanted to, deny the young girl anything. He was weak in that way. But he was perfectly alright with that for some reason.

"Thank you big bruder." Liechtenstein led him out to the yard and Switzerland had to admit, she was right, it was beautiful, but she was often right about those things.

"Hey big bruder?" Liechtenstein looked up at him and Switzerland's brow furrowed.

"Yes?"

"Why is it that all the other nations take today very seriously?" Her large green eyes were questioning and Switzerland knew he had to tell her, even though it was something he felt she was too young for.

"Well..." Switzerland sighed. "Mm...You remember when a lot of the nations were fighting and I didn't want to get into it?"

Liechtenstein nodded. "Mhm."

Switzerland closed his eyes. "Well, today is the anniversary of the day they stopped fighting, it's important to everyone so they remember what happened."

"Oh." Liechtenstein looked down and twiddled her thumbs. "That's...sweet of them."

Switzerland opened his eyes and blinked. "Well, I guess..." He had never thought of it that way but maybe she had a point.

Liechtenstein reached over and hugged her brother gently. "Thank you bruder, for all you do for me."

Switzerland let a smile form on his lips, gently hugging her back.

*FLASHBACK*

"Switzy!" Switzerland was ready for the yell. He knew exactly what was coming, and he didn't mind it all that much to be truthful.

He smiled a little. "Your back."

Austria nodded as he shut the door behind him. "Mhm."

"How'd it go?" Switzerland watched as Austria came to sit across from him, legs swinging off the chair just a little, almost able to reach, he'd made sure everything was bigger than it needed to be so that when they got bigger, it'd fit and he wouldn't have to buy or make new stuff.

Biologically they looked around fourteen, they'd been friends for some many years now and Switzerland hadn't really regretted it. Sometimes he found dragging Austria home and his sometimes stuck up attitude annoying, but it wasn't half bad.

Austria gave him those eyes and looked hopeful. "Can we?"

Switzerland sighed. "Do you really need some right now?"

Austria gave him a bit of smile that obviously said please but it had his usual aristocratic touch to it. He'd grow up to be much more chin held high, better than everyone else than he was now, Switzerland just hoped they'd never act the way they did to others to each other. He was cold and stubborn, Austria was aristocratic and head held high when it came to other peoples.

"Alright, alright." Switzerland rolled his eyes.

Austria cheered and hopped of his chair. "Thanks Switzy."

Switzerland glared. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Austria shrugged and followed him to the kitchen. "Yes, I know."

Switzerland shook his head and rifled through the fridge for a moment. "Alright, here we go." He pulled out a good sized piece of chocolate.

He turned with the chocolate in hand to find Austria leaning over the counter, wincing. He was grasping his right shoulder, pulling his arm close to his body.

"You alright?" Switzerland held the fridge open, forgetting about it. He wasn't sure what to do but he knew this wasn't good.

Austria nodded slightly. "I'm...I'm fine."

Switzerland pursed his lips. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Austria sighed and opened his eyes again. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Switzerland moved to stand in front of Austria, setting the chocolate down. "Let me see."

Austria grimaced but didn't say a word as Switzerland carefully pulled his shirt away to find a good sized gash just beginning to heal.

By the depth and shape it looked like he'd caught a light sword, dagger, or something along those lines. It wasn't unusual for Austria to have a wound like that, and why he didn't tell Switzerland was a normal but odd thing. It wasn't often Austria was able to hide it as long as it seemed he had.

"What happened?" Switzerland looked over the wound with calculating eyes, realizing something had happened that Austria really didn't want him to know about.

"I-mm." Austria grimaced as Switzerland ran his hand over the wound gently.

Switzerland pulled away. "Austria."

Austria sighed and looked away. "Teutonic Knights. It's nothing really."

Switzerland sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No. It's over. I'm alright." Austria managed a weak smile. It wasn't often a fight would go on and Switzerland wouldn't have to drag Austria's but back home, he was quite amazed by how well Austria had seemingly held his own.

"Alright." Switzerland turned the fellow nation around toward the stairs. "Come on, I want a better look."

Austria nodded and let himself be lead to the bathroom, leaving the chocolate to thaw on the counter.

*FLASHBACK*

Sometimes, Switzerland wished he was still friends with the pianist, but other times, he was glad he wasn't. Though it wasn't exactly a happy feeling. But he wasn't sure what he would have done had the two of them still lived together and been friends when Liechtenstein came into his life.

It would have been very different from what it was now.

But he missed Austria too. He'd seen Austria's people die, seen Austria in pain and it wasn't something you easily forget, ever.

"Big Bruder?" Once again, Liechtenstein's voice snapped Switzerland out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine." Switzerland ruffled his hair and mumbled quietly. "Though poppies grow in Flanders Fields."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Grand Finale! Finally! Here we go, enjoy!**

The nations filed silently into the meeting room, no loud conversations or fighting, just each of them immersed in their own thoughts.

It was when they sat down, they realized what was amiss. At each seat a paper was lying on the table. On it was a poem, the name written across the top in bold letters.

In Flanders Field.

All eyes turned to the nation standing in front of the white board. America's usually wide grin was replaced with something much more serious and sad.

"I know today is November 12. And I know yesterday was our day for remembrance, I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I think we were all feeling the same things." The young nation closed his eyes momentarily. "And I think we should take a minute today, with all of us together."

All the nations shared a look. This was probably one of the more emotional things America had done, but they knew they were all thinking the same thing. He was right.

So everyone nodded and America continued.

"I know we're all, or at least most of us, are familiar with the poem In Flanders Fields. Why don't we say it together and then have a moment of silence alright?"

Again everyone nodded and, like some unseen signal, one by one, the nation's stood and spoke in unison.

"In Flanders Fields the poppies blow." Netherlands shot a look that said thank you to Canada and he smiled sadly back.

"Between the crosses row on row that mark our place." Italy sniffed and Germany gave a soft squeeze to the hand that was grasping his.

"And in the sky the larks." Ukraine wiped her tears away and Estonia reached to grasp both her and Latvia's hand.

"Still bravely singing fly." Lithuania closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them to share a look with Poland.

"Scarce heard amid the guns below." France smiled and England shot him a look, but made no move to do anything, France had been with him yesterday and England couldn't thank him enough for that.

"We are the dead, short days ago we lived." Russia looked over the faces of those who had been part of the Soviet Union, his face lost its childish smile and instead, was downcast.

"Felt dawn, saw sunset's glow, loved and were loved." Austria spared a look toward Switzerland and Hungary smiled at the thought of Prussia and Lithuania.

"And now we lie in Flanders Fields." Japan folded his hands solemnly, eyes closing part way.

"Take up our quarrel with the foe." America surveyed the other nations, knowing they were feeling the same thing as him.

"To you from failing hands we throw." Denmark's hand settled on Norway's thigh and he let out a deep breath, lips twitching up in a sad smile.

"The torch, be yours to hold it high." Prussia wasn't one to usually come to the meetings, but he was glad he had now. That young girl...

"But if ye break faith with us how die." China's head tilted, thinking; his face was one of absolute serenity.

"We shall not sleep, though poppies grow, in Flanders fields." Switzerland gulped and Liechtenstein reached for his hand, gripping tightly and Switzerland wasn't sure who needed more.

Some of the nations surveyed others faces, some just closed their eyes. No noise could break the silence till America started talking.

"Now that that's over, I think we should-"

England glared and smacked him. "Shut up git!"


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, hello again everyone. Unlike the last little apology, I will be putting this on all my stories for easy access for people following them. Many of you know that I asked for your opinion about what to do with this account and the fics in it and thanks to your contributions, I've finally come to a decision. I will not be removing any stories from this account or deleting them, I will be revamping and reposting them on my AO3 and fanfic accounts under the name AlorevFritz, which is where I've been posting other stories lately, I will not be returning to the account other than to post a few updates. For anyone who'd like explanations, here they are:

1. Many of you said you liked the originals though you wished to see them revamped and updated. You also said a merger would be hard to handle for yourselves and when I thought about, it would be difficult for fans of my other stories as well. So the old stories will stay where they are, the originals will not ever be moved, though they may be referenced in the revamped versions.

2. All edits and new fics will be posted to the AO3 and fanfic accounts that are linked on my profile once I've updated those accounts so they hold the same content. I will try to update both at the same times so that you can pick the site you prefer and not have to switch to the other. This does mean there will be fics in other fandoms on the accounts but I'll touch on that later. My tumblr account, which is also linked in my profile, is used mainly for my own amusement BUT I do use it to post updates on how fics are coming along. While they aren't exactly regular posts, my blog, again under the name AlorevFritz, is an easy way to find out when updates are coming and the like.

3. There will be other fics in other fandoms on these accounts. This is for my own ease and convenience as well as making it easier for people to find me. Fics will be tagged appropriately so you can find the content you're looking for. It also opens up my newer readers to more content and allows you guys a preview at what the fics might look like regarding writing style, etc before they're posted if you're interested. The fandoms are these: Within Star Wars, SWTOR, the Clone Wars and Republic Commandos, outside Star Wars, Supernatural, Good Omens, Team Fortress 2, Sherlock, Transformers and possibly Avengers.

4. On the note pertaining to Tumblr, all posts regarding my writing on Tumblr are tagged Alorevfics, and Tumblr is the easiest way to get in touch with me thought I do check AO3 and Fanfic regularly. I love new followers and mutuals are always nice too. There are also days when I can't focus on the fics at hand and I will ask for prompts over Tumblr, so that's an option for you guys as well. I love prompts.

5. There will be a list posted to my profile of this account of which fics and oneshots will be revamped and reposted once I've looked through them. If you would like to see something specific redone, please get in touch with me. It's not a definite yes but a very strong maybe because I want feedback from you guys. What do YOU want to see from me now that I'm back? After that I will formally leave this account alone, though I will check up on it on occasion in case anyone needs to get in touch with me that way or is confused.

Once again I want to apologize for my long absence. I missed you all so very much and it's good to be back. Thank you for your patience during this transition.

~Alorev


End file.
